


I'll Speed Up For You

by theironyofiron



Series: The Art to Running Fast [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cannon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hydra, M/M, Made For Each Other, My First Fanfic, Tags Are Hard, Testing - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theironyofiron/pseuds/theironyofiron
Summary: I used to be the only normal one left. The only one still completely human, no super strength, no enhanced senses, just me, plain old Darcy Lewis. Then as always, Hydra happened.A love story between two seemingly completely different people, who aren't so different after all.Takes place before and after Age of Ultron, completely disregards Civil War. (sorry for CACW fans)





	1. Once Upon a Time, I Was Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, and I am the only one looking for errors in my work. If you see any let me know and I will do my best to fix them. Please leave reviews! it would mean the world to me. First chapter is pretty short, comment if I should continue writing! Thanks for giving this a chance. :)

I used to be the only normal one left. The only one still completely human, no super strength, no enhanced senses, just me, plain old Darcy Lewis. Then as always, Hydra happened.

\-----

I can’t believe it has been two weeks since I set foot out of the tower, I thought as I rode down the elevator. I had decided to leave the tower to grab some much needed coffee from the little bakery two blocks away. Even though Stark claimed he had the best coffee money could buy, he was wrong. 

Walking out of the elevator, I waved to the doorman, a spring in my step as I walked to the quaint coffee shop. Steve had offered to walk me, but I declined, needing some time to myself after the crazy week Jane and I had.

She has a major breakthrough working on the Einstein - Rosen bridge, and while it was groundbreaking research, it meant back breaking work for me. I loved her, I really did, but unlike scientists, I cannot stay awake for more than 50 hours without a few being sleep. 

My thought filled head distracting me, I didn’t notice the people following behind me. I turned down an alley in an attempt to avoid them, but immediately knew that my ill thought out plan had failed when I felt the prick at my neck, and I hurtled toward the ground.


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped, Darcy woke up in a cell. Fetched by a doctor and brought to a medical room, she asked the question, "What will they do to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.

I woke up extremely disoriented, not surprising since I was drugged with an unknown chemical. Internally, I was kicking myself for refusing Steve’s offer to come with me, even though I knew I had a valid reason for not wanting him. 

I looked around at my surroundings in an attempt to discover my location, or at least who had kidnapped me. It was funny, before now, I viewed myself as a sidekick, someone who helped the hero but wasn’t important enough to kidnap or be worried about. Turns out I was more important than I thought. 

Spying a window, I walked over and peered over the ledge. I say the sun low in the sky, but without a sense of direction I couldn’t tell if it was rising or setting. Not knowing what time it was just added to my worry. I tried in a vain attempt to push it down knowing that it wouldn’t help me to panic about a situation I couldn’t change. 

I could only hope someone would come for me before it was too late.

\-----

What seemed like a day later, but was most likely only hours, someone came to the door of my dismal cell. 

The cold metal door swung open soundlessly and in stepped a small, graying man. “Miss Lewis, so nice to meet you!” He boomed, or at least tried to with his squeaky voice. He followed that with, “follow me, on your own two feet, or dragged by a guard, it makes no difference to me.”

I instantly decided that walking would be far better. We walked out of the room and down a gray hallway that gave no indication as to where we were. After walking for about fifteen minutes, we reached what I assumed to be our destination, a room with a gurney surrounded by medical equipment. While this was worrying by itself, what scared me the most was the glowing blue liquid contained in a bag attached to an IV pole.

What were they planning to do to me?


	3. Once Normal, not Always Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is injected with the glowing blue liquid in the IV bag. What will happen to her?
> 
> This chapter is a little graphic, you can skip over it and still read the rest of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning, this chapter includes a scene where a characters clothes are medically removed, not sexual in any way, and there is a character in some major pain at the end. You have been warned! If you have chosen to read, enjoy! :)

Entering the terrifying medical room, hands reached out for me and strapped me to the table crouched like a metal monster in the center of the floor. Metal cuffs went around my wrists and ankles and a large metal belt covered my stomach. As I laid there panting in fear, a doctor wearing pristine white medical scrubs came over wielding a scalpel.

Instinctively, I cringed away, even though being strapped to a metal table gave me no where to go. Without a word, the doctor grasped the neckline of my t shirt and sliced it open down the middle. He then removed it from my shoulders and handed it to a guard, who I assumed would dispose of the garment. The doctor then did the same to my jeans, thankfully putting the scalpel down before moving on to my underwear. 

I shivered slightly in the room, stripped down to clothing that only barely covered me. I heard the door creep open and saw several more members of a medical staff come into the room. One of them wheeled the IV pole with the glowing fluid over to where I laid prone. Another drone, as I had come to begin calling them in my head, swiped at the inside of my arm with a wipe, prepping me to be pierced with the needle attached to the IV.

The drones all stepped away to reveal the man who had brought me from my cell to this hell hole. He wielded the small metal instrument that would change my life forever. Again, without fanfare and without any words, he inserted the needle into my arm and stepped away.

As soon as the liquid seeped into my veins my whole world started to burn. 

The fire raced along my veins, burning away any other thoughts I could form. My back arched off the table and I began to scream. The sensation had spread all over my body at this point, just before I blacked out, I heard a drone say, "Let us hope she comes out even more powerful than the twins, but more weak minded as well." My last thought was that no matter what they do to me, I cannot succumb to them.


End file.
